recreatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Altair
, also known as Military Uniform Princess, is the primary antagonist of the anime series Re:Creators and the secondary and penultimate creation of Setsuna Shimazaki before her suicide, based on Shirotsumekusa (シロツメクサ) from social game Eternal Wars Megalosphere (悠久大戦メガロスフィア Yūkyū Taisen Megarosufia). Her real name was revealed to be "Altair" and she came from an online music video called Altair: World Étude. An independent existence without a story. She is responsible for bringing the Created into the real world. Her plan is to make the worlds collide by getting the characters she brought into the real world to fight thereby causing the destruction of the rationality of the real world, and to ultimately bring about great destruction and cause everything to return to oblivion. Appearance Altair has long white hair and piercing red eyes, which have a bluish-green box in them. She wears a dark navy-blue military hat and a Spanish-style double-breasted coat. Because of this, she is called "The Military Princess". Personality Unlike the other Created, who are incognizant about the fact that both themselves, their experiences, and the worlds that they dwell in are considered to be fictional, much less know anything about their Creators, Altair is not nescient about such information. Rather she is completely au fait about her own existence, about the real world, as well as her creator, Setsuna Shimazaki, who Altair had strong love towards. When Setsuna's suicide occurred, Altair shows great hatred towards the real world to the point where she wants to destroy it. History Altair first appears in episode 1 when Sōta Mizushino is brought into Selesia Yupitiria's world where Sōta watches Altair and Selesia fight each other. During the fight, Altair was surprised to see Sōta, and Sōta and Selesia were transported back to the human world. Altair arrives at Sōta's home in the real world , and Sōta and Selesia flee. Altair then fights Selesia, but then had to retreat when Meteora Österreich arrives to help Selesia. Relationships ;Setsuna Shimazaki Setsuna was the Altair's Creator. She is loyal to Setsuna. Upon learning that her Creator was abandoned by the world of the gods. the Military Uniform Princess made it her mission to have the world be destroyed as vengeance. When Setsuna is revived, Altair fights against fate itself and creates a new universe for Setsuna to live in so Altair can write Setsuna's story while Setsuna writes Altair's story. ;Sota Mizushino Altair hates Sota for his part on Setsuna's suicide. Upon first seeing Sota, Altair didn't hesitate to attack him. She still hates that Sota relied on a dirty and cowardly trick to revive Setsuna, but considering how much Altair went out of her way to keep Setsuna alive, it is possible that her sentiments towards Sota have softened quite a bit, especially after Setsuna explains that Altair was created to show off to Sota. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Altair is able to stop a huge sword from hitting her with just her fingers and throwing a giant mech, as demonstrated in episode 18. *'Magic:' The ability to override the world's natural worlds to achieve a specific purpose. *'Flight' :*'Telekinesis:' She is able to control multiple swords at once with her mind to attack her enemies. :*'Sword Shield:' She is able to form a circular shield around her with her swords. :*'Holopsicon:' Described by Altair that it is omnipotent as such it gives her the following abilities: ::*Shown in the anime that it could "delete" Vogelchevalier in existence rather than outright destroyed it. ::*Transporting a fictional character from their respective worlds to the real world or inducing the fictional characters existence in the real world. ::*Ability to travel to other worlds or "inserting" herself to other fictional character's story lines thus fighting with them if they don't like to be transported willingly. ::*It was eventually revealed that Holopsicon's vast array of abilities is the direct result of Altair's having no story of her own since her creator has died hoping that her creation would be loved. As such whenever someone made a fan fiction about her, whatever the abilities associated with that story is added to her powers constantly updating her arsenal, making her almost invincible. ::*Recently it was revealed that she is able to change the cause and effect inflicted on her. Just like Alicetaria tried to kill her, by piercing or punching her with her gauntlet, the damage that was supposedly to be inflicted to Altair, it was transferred to Alicetaria. :*'Unnamed Ability:' Ability to do a remote viewing of multiple events taking place in different locations. Used when she checked the events happening in Elimination Chamber Festival. :*'Holopsicon's Confirmed Names of Abilities:' *'The Third Movement of Cosmos: Representation Exposition' :*Shown in Episode 10 of the anime that it could "revise a story" shown when it changed Selesia's Sword Rebellion into a flower while she duels with Alicetaria. ::*'The Ninth Movement of Cosmos: Fate Restoration' :::*Shown in Episode 20 of the anime that this makes the plot disappear. In other words, she can erase characteristics of a character. Possibly the same technique Altair employed when she destroyed Vogelchevalier. ::*'The Thirteenth Movement of Cosmos: Outline Origin' :::*Shown in Episode 20 of the anime that this takes the plot twists that were added onto the story and brings them back to the beginning. In other words, it was this ability which removed the powers given to Hoshikawa. ::*'The Fourteenth Movement of Cosmos: The Vicissitudes of Fortune' :::*Shown in Episode 19 of the anime that it could change the principle of cause and effect that follows after a specific scenario. It was its effects that cause the death of Alicetaria. *'The Twentieth Movement of Cosmos: Factor Mimic' :::*Shown in Episode 10 of the anime that it could produced an exact copy of sophisticated weaponry like Gigas Machina. ::*'The Sixty-Sixth Movement of Cosmos: Existence Change' :::*Shown in Episode 20 of the anime that it can take over someone by force, not just that, but to become the target completely. It was used against Altair with Sirius, in order to defeat her. But the result was totally the opposite. ::*'The Twenty-Third of Cosmos: Fate Reconstruction' :::*Shown in Episode 21 of the anime that it can create something from nothing. It was used to create an alternate universe for Shimazaki Setsuna to live in with the plans of writing her story. Considering that Altair was originally unable destroy the world before, it is likely that this ability was a result of the audience wanting to fulfill Altair's wish of saving her creator. Trivia *Sets out to destroy the real world, doesn't kill anyone from said world. Unless being the cause of Magane's appearance in the world counts. *She had fought mostly against fictional characters that are mecha pilots (Selesia Upitiria and Rui Kanoya) barring her brief skirmish with Meteora. *She was originally based off a character named Shirotsumekusa (シロツメクサ) from a social game called Eternal Wars Megalosphere within Re-Creators universe. :*Interestingly, Shirotsumekusa is also the title of Aki Toyosaki's 6th single. Toyosaki is Altair's voice actress. *She used a Soviet PPSh-41 submachine gun upon casting Holopsicon against Vogelchevalier in Episode 1. *The Vicissitudes of Fortune ability is Altair's equivalent of Magane's Infinite Deception of Words. The only difference is that she does not need to meet conditions. *Altair takes great inspiration from several characters throughout Japanese animated media :* Altair's Storm of Blades are launched just like Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon (from Fate/ verse) while simultaneously using them as a spinning shield like Noctis Lucis Caelum (from Final Fantasy verse). Visually, her hairstyle and face resemble Esdeath (from Akame ga Kill! verse). As for what she would be inspired by, her backstory of her being an indie character based on a mascot that took the internet by storm first through her design being posted in a popular art sharing website and later by a music video are references to Black★Rock Shooter (from Black★Rock Shooter verse). :* Not just that, considering what look-alike video website she came from and her video clearly resembling Vocaloid visual songs, anyone familiar with these will see the resemblance between her and the Senbonzakura version of Hatsune Miku. Both sport twin tails, a flower theme surrounding them in their videos, and wear Military Uniforms. Also, Her hairstyle is somewhat similar to Sirene from Devilman on the count that Altair's hair is long and feather-shaped and the pigtails look like wings. Her uniform is similar to C.C on Code Geass. *Her name comes from a star located on the Aquila constellation, and it also means "The Eagle" in arab ("Al-Tair"). Gallery character_c09_img_01.png|Official full body art. character_c09_img_02.png|Official headshot. character_c09_img_03.png|Official headshot. Re Creators - 01 - Large 10.jpg|Altair's Weapon Re Creators - 01 - Large 12.jpg|Altair is Surprised to see Sōta Mizushino Re Creators - 01 - Large 22.jpg|Altair Challenges Selesia Yupitiria to a Fight 1491652732276.jpg|Altair another design Tumblr ow0ue65tqM1wz1829o8 500.gif|Don't go. recreators12altair.jpg|Chibi Altair Re-Creators-レクリエイターズ-Episode-8-Mamika-confront-Altair.jpeg|Mamika confront Altair Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Creations